five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
1st Division
The 1st Division is a part of the 5 main Divisions in the Alliance led under Commander Shunsui Kyoraku and his proxy, Gildarts Clive. This regiment also has one of the Acts Of Order, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's soldiers specializes in close-range combat. Background The 1st Division was formed at the second meeting between the Alliance Leaders, where the wound discuss, who would lead which Division. Battles List of battles and fights within the said battle, along with the results, and how long they took: Battle of Worth Woodsea; Win '''(Chapters 12-19):' * Kagura Mikazuchi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Cavendish & Karui vs Mangestsu Hozuki; Draw (Chapter 13) * Kagura Mikazuchi vs Mangestsu Hozuki; Lose (Chapters 13-14) * Ikkaku Madarame vs Mangestsu Hozuki (Water Clone); Win (Chapter 13) * Yumichika Ayasegawa & Cavendish vs Mangestsu Hozuki (Water Clone); Win (Chapter 13) * Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Cavendish & Milliana vs Mangestsu Hozuki; Win (Chapter 14) * Brook vs Fuguki Suikazan; Lose (Chapters 13-14) * X-Drake vs Jinin Akebino; Win (Chapters 13-14) * Akatsuchi vs Macbeth; Lose (Chapter 15) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Macbeth; Draw (Chapters 15-19) * Sakura Haruno vs Menias McAllon; Win (Chapters 15-16) * Choza Akimichi, Choji Akimichi & Yasutora Sado vs Lao G; Win (Chapters 15-16) * Elfman Strauss vs Delinger; Win (Chapters 15-16) * Elfman Strauss vs Senior Pink; Draw (Chapters 16-19) * Jinbei, Hack, Ikkaku Madarame & Milliana vs Fuguki Suikazan; Win (Chapters 15-18) * Might Guy vs Azuma; Win (Chapters 15-17) * Shunsui Kyoraku vs Diamente; Draw (Chapters 17-19) * Vista vs Candice Catnipp; Interrupted (Chapters 18-19) * Jozu vs Liltotto Lamperd; Interrupted (Chapter 18) * Roronoa Zoro vs Ezel; Win (Chapters 15-18) * Gildarts vs Machvise; Win (Chapters * Gildarts Clive vs Candice Catnipp; Win (Chapters 18-19) * Yasutora Sado, Elfman Strauss, Jinbei & Hack vs Sakura Haruno (Zombie) & Menias McAllon (Zombie); Win (Chapter 19) * Choji Akimichi vs Giselle Gewelle; Win (Chapter 19) '''Battle of Anemones Plains: Win ('Chapter 72-83) * Sanji, Kurotsuchi, & Karui vs Jerome Guizbatt; Draw (Chapters 73-78) * Kitsuchi vs Loyd Lloyd; Lose (Chapters 73-74) * Yumichika Ayasegawa & Choji Akimichi vs Kawazu & Yomazu; Win (Chapters 73-75) * Ikkaku Madarame vs Kumadori; Lose (Chapters 73-77) * Sakura Haruno vs Fukuro (CP9); Lose (Chapters 73-77) * Neliel Tu Odelschwank vs Jabra; Win (Chapters 73-79) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Kimimaro; Interrupted (Chapters 73-75) * Shunsui Kyoraku vs Orochimaru; Interrupted (Chapters 73-78) * Bacchus Groh vs. Loyd Lloyd; Lose (Chapters 74-77) * Roronoa Zoro & Kagura Mikazuchi vs Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare; Win (Chapters 74-78) * Gildarts Clive vs Sentomaru; Draw (Chapter 75-83) * Kenpachi Zaraki vs Two Pacifistas; Win (Chapter 75) * Jozu & Vista vs Berenice Gabrielle; Lose (Chapter 75-77) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Kimimaro, Bartholomew Kuma & Zancrow; Interruped (Chapters 75-77) * Choza Akimichi & 1st Division soldiers vs Zancrow; Lose (Chapter 77) * Killer & 1st Division soldiers vs Kimimaro; Lose (Chapter 77) * Elfman Strauss, Akatsuchi, Milliana & Yachiru Kusajishi vs Bartholomew Kumal; Lose (Chapter 77) * Ichigo Kurosaki & Naruto Uzumaki vs Ten Pacifistas; Win (Chapters 78-80 * Erza Scarlett vs Kimimaro; Draw (Chapters 78-83) * Bartolomeo vs Zancrow; Draw (Chapter 78-80) * Shunsui Kyoraku & Jellal Fernades vs Orochimaru & Crocodile; Draw (Chapters 78-83) * Kiba Inuzuka vs Fukuro (CP9); Win (Chapters 78-79) * Meldy vs Kumadori; Win (Chapters 78-79) * Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Killer B vs Jerome Guizbatt; Win (Chapters 78-80) * Lucy Heartfilla vs Berenice Gabrielli; Win (Chapters 78-80) * Yukino Agria vs Loyd Lloyd; Lose (Chapters 78-80) * Ichigo Kurosaki & Naruto Uzumaki vs Bartholomew Kuma; Win (Chapters 80-82) Joint Missions 'Battle of Nirvana: Win ' (Chapter 129-142) * Might Guy vs Diamante; Draw? (Chapters 130) * Sajin Komamura vs Diamante; Win (Chapters 130-135) * Tetsuzaemon Iba vs Machvise; Lose (Chapters 130) * Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru vs Machvise; Lose (Chapters 130-132) * Yasutora "Chad" Sado vs Asuma Sarutobi; Win (Chapters 130-132) * Choji Akimichi vs Cobra; Lose (Chapters 130-135) * Tenten, Brook & Blue Gilly vs Hoteye; Win (Chapters 130-135) * Meldy & Elfman Strauss vs Driscoll Berci; Interrupted (Chapters 130-133) * Kagura Mikazuchi vs Monet; Win (Chapters 130-132) * Kyros vs Erigor; Interrupted (Chapters 130-132) * Shunsui Kyoraku vs Kimimaro; Win (Chapters 130-136) * Jellal Fernandes vs Orochimaru; Interrupted (Chapters 130-135) * Jozu vs Rasa; Interrupted (Chapters 130-133) * Killer B vs Tashigi; Win (Chapters 131-132) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Midnight; Win (Chapters 131-134) * Cavendish vs Rudoborn Chelute; Win (Chapters 131-136) * Trafalgar D. Water Law vs Syazel Aporro Granz; Interrupted (Chapters 131-138) * Neliel Tu Odelschwank vs Mindless Arrancar; Win (Chapters 131-135) * Sakura Haruno vs Mindless Arrancar; Interrupted (Chapters 131-138) * Rocker vs Mindless Arrancar; Lose (Chapters 131-138) * Kyros & Rebecca vs Erigor; Win (Chapters 132) * Jozu, Rakuyo & Blenheim vs Rasa; Lose (Chapters 133) * Ultear Milkovich vs Driscoll Berci; Win (Chapters 134) * Shino Aburame vs Machvise; Win (Chapters 134-135) * Gildarts Clive vs Rasa; Win (Chapters 134-137) * Ikkaku Madarame vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku; Lose (Chapters 134-136) * Tony Tony Chopper vs Cobra; Win (Chapters 135) * Yoruichi Shihoin vs Orochimaru; Win (Chapters 135-136) * Yumichika Ayasegawa vs Ginkaku & Kinkaku; Lose (Chapters 136) * Kenpachi Zaraki vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku; Win (Chapters 136-137) * Erza Scarlet vs Mindless Arrancar; Win (Chapters 138) * Ideo vs Mindless Arrancar; Win (Chapters 138) * Trafalgar D Water Law & Minerva Orland vs Syazel Aporro Granz; Win (Chapters 138) * Bartolomeo vs Berenice Gabriella; Win (Chapters 139) * Sanji & Milliana vs Loyd Lloyd; Win (Chapters 139-140) * Loke vs Senor Pink; Draw (Chapters 139-140) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Smoker; Win (Chapters 139-140) * Kurotsuchi & Akatsuchi vs Dellinger; Win (Chapters 139-140) * Roronoa Zoro vs Toroi; Win (Chapters 139) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Gekko Moriah; Draw (Chapters 141) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Naruto Uzumaki; Draw (Chapters 142) Soldiers List of 1st Division Soldiers: * Shunsui Kyoraku (1st Division Commander) * Gildarts Clive (Commander Proxy, Captain in the 1st Division) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Captain in the 1st Division) * Kitsuchi(Captain in the 1st Division) * Jinbei (Captain in the 1st Division) * Might Guy (Captain in the 1st Division) * Vista (Captain in the 1st Division) * Jozu(Captain in the 1st Division) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Act of Order) * Roronoa Zoro * Kagura Mikazuchi * Yachiru Kusajishi * Sanji * Choji Akimichi * Choza Akimichi * Ikkaku Madarame * Yumichika Ayasegawa (Deceased) * Sakura Haruno * Elfman Strauss * Yasutora Sado * Brook * Bacchus Groh * Nelliel Tu OderSchvank * Hack * Cavendish * Karui * Milliana * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * X-Drake * Rock Lee * Rocker * Killer * Hajrudin * Bepo * Jean Bart * Jeet * Abdullah * Suleiman * Kingdew Note: Only allies not part of Division * Katsuyu (Summon) (Sakura) Category:Alliance Category:Divisions Category:1st Division